The Dark Lady
by Agnes Werneck
Summary: Lily Evans vê sua vida virar 180 graus quando é capturada por Lord Voldemort, em suas férias de verão. Os pais de James Potter foram responsáveis pela prisão de treze de seus Comensais da Morte. Riddle quer a vida do garoto para desestabilizar Vivian e Charles Potter. Lily é chantageada a matar James Potter, ou caso contrário, verá toda sua família ser assassinada.


**Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter pertence à nossa Rainha J.K. Rowling! Snif.**

**N/A: Bom, essa história tem um ritmo diferente de O Despertar das Almas, é uma mistura de romance e drama, pois a Lily enfrenta um dilema muito complicado. Espero que gostem bastante, é uma história que eu queria escrever há muito tempo.**

**Sinopse: Lily Evans vê sua vida virar 180 graus quando é capturada por Lord Voldemort em suas férias de verão. Os pais de James Potter foram responsáveis pela prisão de treze de seus Comensais da Morte, e agora, Riddle quer a vida do garoto para desestabilizar Vivian e Charles Potter. Lily é a arma perfeita para o Lord, a ruiva é chantageada a matar James ou, caso contrário, verá toda sua família ser assassinada.**

**Será que Lily Evans é capaz de algo assim? Se apaixonar pela sua vítima não é algo aconselhável. **

**THE DARK LADY**

**CAPÍTULO 1 – A MARCA DE UM ESCRAVO**

Não era assim que Lily Evans queria que as coisas acontecessem. Não era esse rumo que queria que sua vida tomasse. Não era o roteiro que ela planejara com tanto cuidado ao longo de seus anos em Hogwarts.

Não.

A ruiva abraçou as pernas compridas, sentada no chuveiro do banheiro dos monitores. A água morna escorria pelas costas nuas da jovem, relaxando seu corpo. Sua mente, entretanto, era uma questão mais complicada, viajando no tempo para os cantos obscuros de sua memória.

Aquele era seu último ano em Hogwarts, o sétimo e mais importante, que definiria para sempre que carreira iria seguir. Lily sempre quis ser auror, acreditava que não existia profissão melhor para um Grifinório, cheia de aventura e perigo.

Agora, isso já não era mais possível. Não depois daquela última semana de suas férias de verão. Tudo tinha mudado. Para sempre.

Ela encostou a cabeça avermelhada na parede fria do banheiro e fechou os olhos verdes, lembrando-se do que acontecera.

O dia tinha sido um dos mais quentes do ano, e - como sua irmã, Petúnia, não parava de lembrar – parecia que o inferno havia subido alguns andares. Lily não podia deixar de dar razão à irmã. A ruiva passara o dia inteiro tentando, em vão, se refrescar na piscina de sua casa. O sol forte dera um tom dourado para sua pele pálida, causando inveja na outra, que de tão branca, o máximo que conseguia adquirir era um tom acinzentado.

- Esse colar é novo – comentou Lily com os braços apoiados no colchão inflável, que Petúnia usava para se "bronzear".

- E? – retrucou a outra de olhos fechados.

- E que é muito bonito – Lily ignorou a grosseria da irmã, já acostumada.

- Vernon me deu – o tom de Petúnia era presunçoso. Vernon, seu noivo, lhe dissera o valor do colar de brilhantes e sabia que a ruiva nunca ganharia um igual. Pelo menos, ela agora tinha algo que a outra não seria capaz de ter. Ninguém se daria o trabalho de presentear algo _assim_ para uma anormal. – É meu preferido... traz sorte.

Lily se soltou e começou a nadar de costas com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não acredito nestas coisas.

- Em que? – perguntou Petúnia obtusamente.

- Não acredito que objetos sejam capaz de trazer sorte, nós mesmos somos responsáveis por isso.

- Mas é um colar de brilhantes – disse a irmã tirando uma mecha do cabelo loiro do rosto, como se o mero fato de o colar ser caro, terminasse com a discussão.

De fato terminou, mas não porque Petúnia tivesse alguma razão, e sim, porque Lily sabia que argumentar com ela era uma perda de tempo. Um tempo que poderia gastar relaxando.

Fora a última vez que Lily Evans relaxara de verdade.

Às duas da manhã, o céu estava escuro, sem lua, e as estrelas escondidas por detrás da poluição de Londres. A casa era um silêncio completo, com exceção dos roncos sucessivos do Sr. Evans.

Lily respirava com suavidade, presa em um sonho profundo, em que Minerva McGonagall lhe dizia que finalmente ela se tornara a melhor aluna de Transfiguração. A jovem acordou com um tranco, quando uma mão peluda e suja tapou a sua boca.

- Fique quietinha, sangue-ruim, e nada de _tão_ ruim vai acontecer com você – sussurrou um homem. Ele usava uma capa preta até ao chão e uma máscara.

Um Comensal da Morte.

Pânico desceu pela garganta da ruiva e ela se debateu, desesperada. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Devia estar dormindo. Outro Comensal surgiu no batente da porta e apontou a varinha. Cordas se projetaram pelo quarto, amordaçando a garota de tal forma que não conseguiu mover um só músculo.

Onde seus pais estavam? O que os Comensais fizeram com eles? Medo apertou o coração de Lily. Ela sabia que por serem trouxas, já poderiam estar mortos a esta altura. E Petúnia? O silêncio na casa a deixou assustada.

Tomada pelo horror, a ruiva foi carregada pelo primeiro Comensal, e sem mais uma palavra, eles desaparataram. Por um instante, a garota não conseguiu respirar por conta da pressão causada pela aparatação. Um segundo depois, tudo voltou ao normal e a vertigem passou.

Ela queria gritar, queria morder, queria amaldiçoar aqueles homens, mas não podia reagir, totalmente incapacitada.

O cenário à sua frente era muito diferente de seu quarto. Uma floresta erguia-se para todos os lados, as copas eram imensas e intimidantes. Lily não tinha ideia de onde estava.

O Comensal a jogou por cima do ombro e começou a caminhar, seguido de seu comparsa. Este lançou um sorriso rasgado à ruiva.

- Vamos nos divertir bastante hoje – ele disse causando risos no outro. A jovem pode sentir o corpo do homem estremecer em baixo dela.

Lily tentou retrucar, mas a mordaça não deixou que som algum escapasse de seus lábios. Não podia ver para onde iam, só era capaz de escutar as folhas caídas sendo esmagadas pelos passos dos Comensais.

- Você é muito bonita – disse ele, passando um dedo pelo rosto da ruiva. Ela pensou que fosse vomitar. – Pena que tem um sangue tão impuro – seus olhos azuis brilharam por detrás da máscara.

Ela não podia chorar, não daria essa honra àqueles homens. Lily não sabia o que fazer, como reagiria se eles tentassem _qualquer_ coisa com ela.

Morrer, naquele momento, era uma oferta generosa.

- Chegamos – anunciou o Comensal que a carregava – É bom que sua mãe trouxa tenha lhe ensinado boas maneiras.

Lily Evans não entendeu o comentário. Como ter boas maneiras poderia ajudá-la de qualquer maneira?

Eles passaram pelo batente de uma porta estreita, do que parecia ser uma cabana de pedra. O teto era baixo, as paredes sujas tinham pequenas janelas. O lugar cheirava a mofo e... sangue.

O Comensal a jogou no chão sem cerimônia, ela bateu com força no piso e o ar fugiu os pulmões por um instante. As cordas desapareceram, e Lily se levantou com um salto.

Várias pessoas ocupavam o pequeno espaço da cabana, formando um círculo perfeito. Todas, sem exceção, trajavam as longas vestes pretas e as máscaras prateadas. Elas devolveram o olhar de Lily, com escárnio e nojo.

Inconscientemente, a jovem procurou sua varinha, só para se lembrar que a deixara em cima de sua escrivaninha. Seu estômago afundou.

- Você não está _realmente_ considerando nos atacar não é, Evans? Pensei que fosse mais inteligente – criticou um Comensal perto de um sofá puído. Ela reconheceu a voz dele, mas não sabia identificar onde a escutara antes.

O coração da ruiva batia loucamente contra a camiseta de seu pijama, as palmas das mãos suavam.

- Inteligente? – exclamou uma mulher, que estava a poucos passos de Lily – Por Merlin, ela é um _sangue-ruim_, isso por si só já esclarece tudo, não é?

Os Comensais riram do comentário, fazendo o sangue da jovem ferver de raiva.

- Onde eu estou? – demandou, tentando aparentar mais coragem do que sentia – Por que estou aqui?!

- Creio, – disse uma voz sibilante, como o ruído de uma cobra. A mera presença do homem calou os novos comentários maldosos que vinham do círculo – que posso responder a essas perguntas.

Lily engoliu um grito de horror ao ver o bruxo que parara a sua frente. Ela não o escutara entrar na cabana. Ele era alto e esguio, a pele pálida era quase translucida, dando-lhe um aspecto doentio. Apesar disso, seu rosto ainda guardava traços bonitos. Em um passado distante, ele deveria ter sido um rapaz muito bonito, mas anos de ódio e amargura desfiguraram boa parte de sua expressão.

Não fora isso que quase a fizera gritar.

Os olhos do bruxo era rubros como dois rubis, as pupilas eram duas fendas verticais e finas. E aqueles olhos perturbadores a estavam encarando com desdém.

- Você está em um dos meus quartéis – respondeu Voldemort – E está aqui porque tenho uma proposta a você.

Lily não precisava que ele se apresentasse para saber quem era.

- Não quero ter nada a ver com você, seu porco – ela retrucou, retirando coragem sabe-se lá onde.

Essa resposta causou outra série exclamações dos Comensais.

- Como se _atreve_ a falar desta forma com o Lord das Trevas?

- O que eu te disse sobre boas maneiras?!

Voldemort levantou uma mão pálida, silenciando-os. O homem parecia estar se divertindo com o desespero da jovem. A atenção dele voltou-se para a ruiva, que tremia no meio do círculo. Tom Riddle abriu um sorriso sem humor.

- Você tem espírito, sangue-ruim. Justamente o que preciso. Acho que minha proposta lhe interessará mais do que pensa. – ele se aproximou com passos lentos, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo e estivesse aproveitando aquele momento. Suas vestes ondulavam em torno de seus pés descalços, com suavidade.

Lily não encontrou forças para responder, hipnotizada pela cor dos olhos do bruxo. O humor doentio de Voldemort, a fez imaginar as coisas mais terríveis. Ela só queria saber o que havia acontecido com sua família.

Como se Riddle houvesse lido sua mente, ele falou:

- A vida de sua família irá depender de sua boa vontade – o rosto de Lily empalideceu – Quer ouvir minha proposta? Eu lhe disse que seria de seu interesse.

Um frio desceu pela espinha da garota e ela estremeceu.

- Sim – sussurrou.

Voldemort arreganhou um sorriso assustador.

- Você conhece James Potter. – não era uma pergunta – Os pais dele são aurores e prenderam treze de meus Comensais. Aqueles traidores de sangue pensam que são melhores do que eu, agora verão o que sou capaz de fazer. Vou tirar o que lhes é mais precioso. – Voldemort riu – Ou melhor, _você_ irá. Você matará James Potter.

Lily Evans encarou o Lord, boquiaberta, tomada pelo horror. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não posso fazer isso – balbuciou – Eu não posso matar... eu...

- Não pode? – exclamou Voldemort perigosamente – Nem pela vida de sua família?

Lily queria gritar e tapar os ouvidos, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aquilo era injusto, o que fizera para merecer isso? O chão pareceu sumir debaixo de seus pés.

- Por que eu? – exclamou, os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Ah, Evans, não há nada neste mundo mais prazeroso do que traição. Sei dos sentimentos de Potter, sei que ele gosta de você – alguns Comensais fizeram barulho de nojo. – Quero que se torne amiga dele, ganhe sua confiança e o mate.

Lily pesou suas opções e viu-se sem saída. James Potter era desprezível, mas não merecia morrer. Entretanto, não era capaz de pôr a vida do garoto acima da de sua família. Por isso, escutou, como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, sua própria voz dizer:

- Tudo bem, eu matarei James Potter.

Os Comensais explodiram em gargalhadas e comemorações. O sofrimento da jovem era motivo de piada. Voldemort exibia um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que sacava a varinha. Ele encostou a arma no ombro da ruiva, que ficou rígida de medo.

- Você é minha – Riddle sussurrou.

Uma dor aguda penetrou a pele de Lily Evans quando o feitiço a acertou. Ela deixou um grito escapar e caiu de joelhos no chão. Os olhos verdes dela lacrimejaram, mas a jovem se recusou a chorar.

- Esta é a marca de um escravo – disse Lord Voldemort, pressionando os dedos frios contra a queimadura, e causando outra onda de dor na ruiva – Este é o Selo das Trevas, com ele sempre saberei onde você estará. Você não poderá fugir de mim.

Lily voltou a realidade com um tranco, tentando afugentar a memória. Desligando o chuveiro, a ruiva se aproximou do espelho e olhou - pelo que parecia a centésima vez naquele dia – a pequena tatuagem que fora gravada a fogo em seu ombro esquerdo. Uma adaga envolvida por uma serpente com as presas à mostra. A garota tinha a esperança, toda vez que via seu reflexo, que a tatuagem fosse sumir, que fosse fruto de sua imaginação.

Infelizmente, Lily Evans não imaginara absolutamente nada. Sua família fora sequestrada por Voldemort, presa em sabe-se lá onde.

E ela teria que matar James Potter.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Olá, espero que tenham gostado. Este capítulo foi um pouco menor, porque é uma introdução.**

**Façam as apostas, vocês acham que ela irá matar o nosso James lindo?**

** Mandem reviews, críticas, sugestões! Aceito de tudo!**

** Beijos,**

**Aggie. **


End file.
